After the Fire is Gone Temporary Title
by Dark Wolf Pup
Summary: In all his travels the great lord Sesshoumaru has never once come across something so...trivial. A maiden lost to the world. Sadness surrounds her and all she yearns for is to be set free from her prison here on earth. How is it he is falling for her when


_**After the Fire is Gone**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By: Dark Wolf Pup**_

_**Summary:**_

_In all his travels the great lord Sesshoumaru has never once come across something so...trivial. A maiden lost to the world. Sadness surrounds her and all she yearns for is to be set free from her prison here on earth. How is it he is falling for her when it is impossible for them to ever be together? How is it she is the only one to ever sneak her way into his heart and yet...he can't even touch her at all._

_Will she find her peace at last? And will he finally open up to someone? Is his heart finally melting at last? Or will he keep up his barrier of ice to keep from letting her as well as everyone else in?_

The only sound was the howling wind. The moon was full and a storm was brewing, the scent was there in the air. The demon looked over to the little sleeping girl resting on the back of a dragon demon before he looked to the sky once more. He would have to find shelter for her or risk getting the little girl sick, though he really didn't care what happened to her or not. Perhaps that was a bit harsh, his gaze wandered to the little girl once more.

"M'lord look!"

Sesshoumaru looked up as he heard Jaken call out. He looked straight ahead of them to see an old abandoned castle not to far away. The place would do for shelter until the morning but then they would be off once more.

"We will stay here tonight." Sesshoumaru announced in a cool calm voice that seemed void of emotion. The little toad like demon nodded before taking the reins of the dragon demon and leading him over to the castle.

He stood there outside while Jaken entered the place along with the dragon demon. He would leave the job of getting the girl comfortable with Jaken while he would merely stand outside and keep watch. Though he knew he really probably didn't have to do that at all. It wasn't long before the toad like demon waddled out of the castle and told him the girl was comfortable and sleeping soundly.

The little demon waited for an answer but when he knew he wasn't going to get one he waddled back into the castle to sleep as well. The lord Sesshoumaru however needed no sleep at all. Perhaps that was a lie, though the truth was he hardly needed any sleep.

His eyes narrowed as he heard soft foot falls in the castle, he heightened his senses just a bit and found Rin to be in one room and Jaken in that same room. Both were sleeping...so who was roaming the castle? He moved to make his way into the castle to see just who had gotten passed him, the being would pay.

As he reached the front of the castle thunder sounded and lightning struck in the distance. He entered and sniffed the air but didn't catch any scent at all. Though he heard the steps echoing softly in the place, he waited and soon they stopped. He gave a light growl, very unlike him. He calmly made his way down the halls towards the room Rin and Jaken were sleeping in. It had been the place the person had stopped at if he could trust his hearing at all.

He turned the corner and stopped there in his tracks as he looked upon the most...unrealistic but beautiful sight he had ever seen. There before the door stood a woman in the most elegant of clothing, a dress made of silk, her hair in the most unique style and her skin a pale milky white. Not a sickly pale look but of natural color...if you could even call her natural.

As she turned to look at him his heart stopped and for a being to do that to him was...almost unheard of. Anger built up in him and confusion as he stared at the girl, her eyes held so much sadness in them and she seemed to have an aura of hurt about her. Though he sensed no life she did have a strong aura of sadness about her. He stepped forward and she bolted down a side door.

He moved, his actions had been quick but even as he got to the door and looked into the room in which she had fled she was nowhere to be found. A frown soon appeared on his face and once again, for one to bring that reaction to the demon lord was quite unheard of. What was it about this being that interested him so much?

He stepped into the room and sniffed the air. There was no scent whatsoever and the strange aura of sadness was completely gone as well. How was it that this girl had disappeared without a trace? How was it possible that she had no scent at all and was able to escape even him?

"Lord Sesshoumaru? What's the matter?" Rin asked in a tired, sleepy voice.

"Nothing..." Sesshoumaru answered as he turned around and walked passed the little girl and out into the hall. By the time he stepped out of the castle the wind was blowing a bit more and the rain was coming down from the clouds above.

He didn't care if he was soaked through, his mind was elsewhere. As soon as morning came he would make sure Jaken found out everything about the castle and why it was abandoned even in all its glory. He looked back at the castle once more. Yes. It truly was magnificent but why was it abandoned so?

_You will get to know what the meaning of the title is as soon as we get a bit further into the story. I may not keep the title but it took me as well as a friend of mine to think of it. So anyway the meaning will become clear more into the story. Hope you enjoyed the prologue!_


End file.
